For Loves Sake
by asdjklovesyou
Summary: Maki And Momiji have been childhood friends since long ago,and ever since then thier feeling for each other grew gradually,they both promised that they would get married when they grow up,but they are separated by their families,five years later. maki's parents want her to marry a guy named takeru,now on their wedding day,momiji see's maki again.


Manga:_ Itokoi Chidori _

Momiji x Reader/ OC

_**A Short Story. **_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MANGA NOR THE CHARACTERS THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO THE AUTHOR,

_I ONLY OWN MIKI FOR SHE IS MY OC CHARACTER._

**A promise to keep,one thing that can break that promise is a fate,will two best friends be able to keep their promise to each other?,**

** or will fate break them apart forever ? **

* * *

Momiji's POV -

It was early in the morning...i couldn't sleep because of the mumbling and moaning from the other best guest was that akio and chidori were doing it again but who i'm i to stop them..i took my sheets off,yawning while heading toward the door,i headed towards the kitchen. i gasped as i saw someone fast sleeping on the dining table.

My heart skipped a beat as i slowly move forward towards the sleeping girl,memories slowly play back my head like a movie

- Flash back -

" Miki ! miki ! " a young boy with long blond hair tied at the back wearing a short pink skirt,and a baby blue short sleeved shirt."Momiji-kun..." the young girl tilted and blushed only to see her childhood wave to her. "hello momiji kun." the girl greeted him with a smile,momiji was red across the face "hello miki chan,you want to hang out after school like always?" the girl nodded as they both head off toward the school.

After school school momiji and miki headed towards the top of the mountains,the stayed their till dawn to look at the sun go down. momiji suddenly placed his hand on top of miki's and held out her ring finger .momiji grabbed a red ribbon,he tied the end of the ribbon unto miki's finger. miki was shocked but also happy with momiji's actions "momiji..kun..." miki started,but momiji disrupted her by placing her soft lips against his owns. they both parted after a while,momiji spoke up "miki..i..umm.. your'e the the girl i want to spend the rest of my life with...when we both grow up..will you take up my selfish request and marry me ?" momiji hid his face against his bangs trying to remorse what he had just confessed. "momiji kun.." miki tilted her head,miki placed his hands on his and placed the end of the ribbon on his ring finger " i.. i want to spend the rest of my life with you too momiji, i love you." momiji couldn't believe what he just heard from her mouth,miki glomped him,only to role over now momiji was on top off her as they kissed,just when the sun was down.

-End of flash back.-

miki yawned while she rubbed her eyes trying to focus on the background,her eyes slowly tail on the young lad that was staring at her,"h..hello.." miki placed her hand on her lap tilting her head,making the boy snap out of his dream."Mo-momiji.." miki's eyes widened as she saw her childhood friend. momiji's body couldn't handle holding back so he imminently held her in his arms. "maki i missed you ..so much" they quickly broke apart when they saw two eyes awkwardly staring at them.

FF-

"so,what brings you here,maki chan?" Akio's mother asked with a smile on her face. chidori ,akio and momiji were just glancing at each other. "well..umm i just came here to invite you guys on my wedding day.."maki replied but her speech got trailed off.."WHAT YOUR'E GETTING MARRIED !?"

every one exclaimed,"umm yes...i am getting married to another village man." miki lowered her head,her eyes were wondering around until hers met with momiji's,after looking at each other they both turned away "c-congratulations..maki-chan..." chiro smiled at her while holdeing her hands.."yes..congratulations..indeed" akio nodded, i smiled at them both and thanked them. i looked around to see that momiji was gone...

' Maki's POV '

"Where..has he gone off too this time..?" i wondered to myself,i politely excused myself from thier presence looking for a certain boy. and there i saw him,his head was near his knees,his eyes were covered by his bangs. "m..momiji-kun.." i patted him on the back." I heard momiji mutter something that made me somewhat guilty,it broke my heart to hear him say those cruel words.

"anata ga dai kirai ! miki you didnt keep your promise !" momiji was shoked after what he just said,left the scene leaving miki bewildered..**  
**

* * *

A/N : Sorry This was kinda short it took a while. but here it is,it's my first story so be nice .-. Please Review / / ( / / )) / it would be appreciated.


End file.
